


Podfic - To Thine Own Self Be True - Abridged (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:Four times Clarke Griffin accidentally cockblocked Bellamy Blake, and one time she didn't.





	Podfic - To Thine Own Self Be True - Abridged (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annitheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annitheen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Thine Own Self Be True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820175) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Okay, so, a while back I started taking requests for podfics and Annitheen asked for Chash's Butt Crazy in Love series! So here's the first part of that. I know it's been a million years, so thank you for your patience!!
> 
> If anyone else has requests for podfic, deets and guidelines are [here](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/post/176043341665/gingermaggiereads-podfic-requests-hey-all-im)!
> 
> Finally, please note that this fic has been abridged, with Chash's permission, so that it's rated T instead of E. Don't forget to check out Chash's original page to see the ending, and to leave kudos and comments!!!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c8mUm5IaA-WWwEAcNIZkdKJo_qjrZF5j/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
